Learning the Truth
by aRE-yOu-mY-mOTheR
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ok, it's kinda HGDM but not really (you'll see what i mean)....HG goes to a friend's funeral thinking one thing and leaves knowing the truth---hints the title. yeah anyhoo, RR....you should like it!
1. Reliving the Nightmare

**Disclaimer I don't own anything or anyone in this story. (unfortunately) and they belong to J.K. Rowling. So, please don't sue me or nothing....i mean no harm!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reliving the Nightmare  
  
In a small dark room, miles underground, lit only by a few melting candles stood two men. One towering high above the other, wearing a long dark robe hiding everything but his eyes. Oh those eyes....small, piercing red eyes. The eyes of evil.  
  
The other man, wearing a torn, battered, bloody cloak covering a bruised and almost lifeless body, glared straight into those eyes. Determination sweated through his pores. When would this end? The taller man let out a low, gruff laugh. He extended his wand, pointing straight at the other's heart.  
  
"Now, Potter.....we shall see how powerful you really are. You defeated me once as a child because of your stupid Muggle born mother, but even she cant save you now!" His wand glowed green.... ready to shoot the claws of death straight into Harry's soul.  
  
"AVADA KEDA...."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!"

* * *

A low roll of thunder suddenly jerked Hermoine back into reality. Huge raindrops began to fall from the sky. It was as if the whole world was crying. She had never seen so many people look so sad.  
  
As the pace of the rain quickened, people started heading back towards  
the building. The funeral was over.....he was really gone. She would  
never have imagined he would die. She expected Voldemort would  
die...even many other innocent people she'd never even seen....but not  
him. Why him?  
  
A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. A chill rose up her spine and she realized she was all alone, outside in the cold rain. She pulled up her hood, wiped her eyes, and started for shelter. The building on top of the hill. Not the fanciest thing in the world but that stone monument held deep meanings for Hermoine. It was the memorial building that held the body of Sirius Black. His body had been discovered a year or two after his accident. Sirius had meant so much to Harry that spent nearly half of the inheritance from his parents to build it. Sirius was so much more than just a godfather to Harry.....he was a mentor, a father figure, and most of all, a friend. He felt that by building this memorial, he could come and visit Sirius anytime he liked.  
  
It was an appropriate place for this funeral. They would be buried together.......friend by friend.  
  
Halfway up the hill, Hermoine lifted her head to look at the building. A dark figure lingered by the doorway, putting all of its weight on a crutch. He was bruised and bandaged but still as handsome as always. His hair sticking up in every direction, like usual, and she couldn't help but notice that his tie was a bit crooked. She tried to hide a smile.  
  
He winced as a friendly smile crept over his face and Hermoine couldn't help but smile back. She had missed him so much!  
  
"Harry."

* * *

**Ok....this is the end....now, more chapters will be coming so this was just a taste to grab your attention. I hope you liked it...please review!! And don't be mean....if ya aint got nuthin nice to say, don't say anything at all ;)**


	2. Reunions

Disclaimer I don't own anything or anyone in this story. (unfortunately) and they belong to J.K. Rowling. So, please don't sue me or nothing....I mean no harm!

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunions

"Oh Harry!"  
  
She broke into a jog. She just wanted to hug him. Hold him in her arms until everything in the world seemed right. She hadn't talked to him in years.....ever since their fight. Their stupid, _stupid_ fight. If only she hadn't been so naïve and innocent. Maybe the three of them wouldn't have stopped talking........maybe they wouldn't have fought at all......maybe, just maybe...he'd still be alive. She was just trying to be a good person....she never meant to offend Ron. Everyone knew they both liked each other.....but neither would admit it.....until that one day....  
  
_**flashback**_

She remembered it like it was yesterday..... She truly cared for Ron....and Harry too. But when Ron finally approached her about his feelings, she couldn't have been happier. Things were great for the first couple of weeks...then he decided it was time to go a step further. Hermoine didn't like this idea at all. She put her foot down....but he wouldn't let it go. She finally ended it....and needless to say, Ron didn't take it very well. She eventually just decided to avoid him completely. (And since Merlin knows Harry and Ron were never apart, she avoided Harry, too)  
  
She never really had any other friends....I mean sure, there was Lavendar and Ginny but they just didn't understand.... She went into a sort of depression mode. She spent most of her hours down at the library...alone. Sometimes, Neville would join her and they'd usually just work on homework...  
  
But one day, when Neville wasn't there, a new, unexpected visitor showed up.  
  
"Hello Granger." Oooh, she knew that voice _all_ too well.....  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy. Leave me alone!" she snapped without even looking up. It came so natural to just lash out at him...but suddenly she realized....since she'd stopped hanging around Harry and Ron, she hadn't seen Malfoy much. Maybe she'd been just a bit _too_ rude.....  
  
"Ouch...harsh words, Mudblood" He winked as he walked over to another table across the library. _Did he just wink? That's strange.  
_  
She continued reading.....but couldn't help but feel she was being watched. She peered over the top of her book....and her gaze was met by a pair of steely grey eyes glaring back. When he noticed her staring back, he nodded and kissed the air in her direction. She wrinkled her nose at the gesture and went back to her book, turning the page. She suddenly caught herself thinking about him. _He was so cute just sitting over there, pretending to listen to Pansy. The way his eyes glittered when he smiled. The way he smirked when......NO!_ That was just wrong....he hated her. And she hated him....or did she?  
  
Pretty soon, she found Malfoy showing up wherever she went. Especially in the library. He was always there..._staring_. She tried to ignore him...but that never worked. She moved towards the back of the library....hoping to avoid him seeing her at all. But that didn't work either....for he always found a need to find a certain book that happened to be in the back.....by her. This little game of his irritated her.....why did he always have to torture her? He just wouldn't stop...  
  
But the truth was, the more often he came...the more fond she became of him. Finally one day, she decided to confront him...face to face. As he walked in the door, she quickly grabbed his arm and led him into the back.  
  
"Just can't resist me, can you Granger?" He raised an eyebrow and pulled her closer to him.  
  
_Oh, gross!_ She pushed him away. He stumbled backwards a few steps before regaining his balance.  
  
"Listen Malfoy" He reached for her hand and she quickly ripped her hand away. "Why won't you leave me alone?" she practically screamed. She blushed and looked to see if anyone had heard her.  
  
Draco just shook his head and laughed. She couldn't believe him....he was such a pain! She should just take out her wand and....  
  
She didn't have time to finish her thought before Draco grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Right there...in the library...where anyone could be watching. Her mind raced but she couldn't (or maybe didn't want to) do anything but kiss him back.  
  
And there they stayed....kissing for what seemed like eternity until finally she pulled away. Gasping in shock of what she had just done, she quickly gathered up her things and turned towards the door. As she grabbed the doorknob, she wheeled around and flashed a smile at him. _Being as big a jerk as he was, he was a pretty good kisser_.....

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

They let go and she stared through her tears into his bright green eyes. They seemed almost _empty_....as if all the life had been sucked out. But, that was the truth. He'd lost so many people close to him...he was empty.  
  
"I'm so sorry" She knew that wasn't enough but it's all she could choke out. Her throat was tight and she couldn't have said more even if she had wanted to.  
  
He didn't say anything but he didn't need to. His look said everything. She smiled shyly and hugged him once more.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside."  
  
He hobbled slowly through the doorway. She watched as he stopped to hug a young girl with bright red hair. Ginny. She had grown. _Merlin, it must've been five or six years since I last saw her. Time has flown_.  
  
She scanned the small room for any other familiar faces. One stuck out in particular...but she couldn't quite place a name with it. Then he spoke. He spoke of losing his Remembrall and now, he couldn't remember if he had forgotten something. Hermoine giggled as she walked over to hug him.  
  
"Neville! It's so wonderful to see you again! You look splendid!" And he did. He had lost all of his baby fat and had grown into a tall and handsome man. "What have you been up to....?"  
  
"Neville...." A frustrated voice from behind interrupted Hermoine. "I found your Remembrall. Please put it somewhere safe and try not to lose it any....Hermoine!!!" Ginny squealed as she threw her arms around Hermoine's neck.  
  
After the initial shock wore off, the two girls started talking. About Neville, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys. Then Ginny pulled Hermoine over to the side, away from everyone. Something was on her mind and Hermoine was pretty sure she knew what it was.  
  
Ginny peered over her shoulder and glanced around the room before looking Hermione straight in the eye. "How are..._things_?"  
  
"How are what things?" Hermoine loved playing mind games....plus she wanted to avoid the question. She hated talking about him....even hearing his name made her cringe.  
  
Ginny sighed...she knew Hermoine all too well. "Oh, you know....between you and Draco?"

* * *

Ha ha....well, this one was a bit longer than the first but yeah..i didn't really know where to stop. Oh well....hope you like it!!! If you're a little confused about why Hermoine hates Draco...it'll be explained later in the story!!! Don't worry....R/R. And please be nice....;)


	3. Lies and Deceit

**Disclaimer I don't own anything or anyone in this story. (unfortunately) and they belong to J.K. Rowling. So, please don't sue me or nothing....I mean no harm!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lies and Deceit  
  
_flashback_

Their seventh year was a very traumatic one. Over summer break, Dumbledore was injured fighting Death Eaters and still wasn't well enough to come back to Hogwarts. Without him, Hogwarts just didn't feel like Hogwarts. The replacement "headmaster" was none other than Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Things were very different....and not just the new "headmaster". Hermoine and Draco's relationship was blossoming nicely. You couldn't separate them...they were always together.  
  
Hermoine didn't see Harry or Ron very often...but when she saw either of them, all she got were dirty looks. _Who needs them anyway?_  
  
After school, life didn't get much easier. Voldemort was gaining strength. Something needed to be done. And with Dumbledore lying unconscious on a hospital bed somewhere up in London, there was no telling what would happen.  
  
Of course, Hermoine soon learned of the Malfoy's little "secret". It was unavoidable...since she spent nearly every waking hour with Draco. It scared her and she wasn't comfortable around his family anymore. She thought about leaving Draco but he assured her that everything was O.K. He would stare deep into her eyes and it was almost as if all her worries were pushed out of her mind. He just had that effect on her.....

_End flashback_

**(A/N::: All right, calm down...secret exposed in later paragraph!)**

* * *

Just then Draco strutted over, grabbed Hermoine around the waist, and moved in for a kiss. She pulled away quickly and flashed an impatient and disgusted look in Ginny's direction.  
  
"I'll talk to you later. It was nice seeing you again."  
  
As she walked away, she caught Ginny's eye and nodded toward the door. _Outside, Ginny. Come outside._ Ginny understood and started for the door. She turned to flash a smile at Draco as he mumbled something under his breath. "Oh bloody hell!" He sounded more disappointed than angry. She just ignored him and went outside.  
  
It had stopped raining and the sun was just starting to peek out from behind the clouds. Ginny searched the small yard; her eyes fell upon a small, trembling heap over by the grave. Hermoine. She was on her knees, crying uncontrollably.  
  
An arm slowly crossed her shoulders and pulled her closer. Hermoine lay her head on it.  
  
"It's all my fault," she sobbed.

* * *

_Flashback_

One night, Hermoine was out with Draco. They were at the local park when suddenly a man Hermoine had never seen before approached them. She tightened her grip on Draco's hand. The man eyed her suspiciously before turning to Draco. The men exchanged glances and Draco politely asked Hermoine to give them a moment. He squeezed her hand encouragingly. She smiled sweetly and glanced at the man once more.  
  
She didn't wander far....curiosity got the best of her. She needed to know who that man was. She listened intently as she leaned on a tree trunk not far from the two men. Something about a secret meeting.....the mark.....the initiation process. Hermoine gasped. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand as Draco looked around quickly and nodded. _Oh Merlin! Death Eaters! How could I have been so stupid? He lied...of course he lied, he had to become one...it was in his blood! So, why did he lie? Why does he want me to stay around? Am I in danger?_ Suddenly, an idea hit her. _He's using me to get to Harry!! I have to warn him...but how? Ugh, I haven't spoken to him in years!_ So many ideas filled her head, she couldn't control them all. Of course she was exaggerating a bit, but who could blame her? The news was shocking.  
  
Just then Draco walked over waving to the mysterious man. He reached for her hand but she quickly jerked away and crossed her arms across her chest. He noticed and raised an eyebrow...._Had he said something wrong?_ He shrugged it off and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Draco, who was that man?" She tried to sound casual.  
  
"Oh," he glanced towards the outline of the man walking in the opposite direction. "Just an old friend of the family's. Ummm, you remember Crabbe? Well, it's his father."  
  
"Oh, I see. What did he want?" _Probably signing his son up for the 'club', too_.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to...to talk," He quickly changed subjects. "Ready to go, sweetie?"  
  
"MmHm." She could've sworn she remembered Harry naming off the Death Eaters...weren't the Crabbes and Goyles on that list? She just wanted to slap the hell outta Draco right here and run for her life. But she knew he would suspect something....he may be a lying, cheating piece of scum but he isn't _completely_ stupid. He would catch on..and track down Harry and herself. (She still has it stuck in her head that he's a crazed murderer, ready to kill.) She had to think of a plan. Fast. But who could she ask for help?

_End flashback_

* * *

**Bum Bum Bum.....that's all folks! You'll hafta wait another week or so (yeah, kate...a week...you're right...all hail kate...) until the next chappie! Please review and remember...be nice or I'll hunt you down and squash you like a bug!!! _giggles_**


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

**Disclaimer I don't own anything or anyone in this story. (unfortunately) and they belong to J.K. Rowling. So, please don't sue me or nothing....i mean no harm!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 4: Boys Will Be Boys**  
  
(A/N: this is still part of a flashback)  
  
"Oh, I hope they haven't moved!" Hermoine thought aloud as she raced down the long dirt road. _Of course they haven't moved, they don't have enough money to do something like that._ She quickly brought her hand up to cover her mouth and gasped. _What an AWFUL thing to think! Oh well, I'll forgive myself....but it just HAS to be there!_ She was in too big of a hurry to care at that moment. Besides, it's not like anyone heard her....  
  
And it was. Just as she remembered it. The Burrow. She broke into sprint and then suddenly stopped. Now that she was here, she realized she hadn't really thought this through. What was she going to say these people? _Hey Ron! I know I wouldn't have sex with you before...but I will now if you help me! No, that was bloody stupid! Anyways, he probably still hates me. Even if he is here, he'll probably slam the door in my face and tell me to sod off._ She sighed. _This whole trip is pointless, I should just turn around and....NO! I have to help Harry. Ron'll just have to get over whatever problems he may have and help me_!  
  
She marched up to the door and knocked twice. No answer. She was determined so she knocked again, a little harder this time, while yelling "Is anybody home?"  
  
She was answered by a deep, almost growling voice from just inside the door. "All right, all right. Quit yer bellyachin'."  
  
Ron opened the door and his jaw almost dropped at the sight that stood before his eyes. A beautiful woman stood outside his house. She was stunning with long straight brown hair, fair skin, and HUGE boobes. (A/N: sigh Typical guy) She was wearing a short skirt and...he felt heat suddenly rise to his cheeks. He became embarrassingly aware that he himself was a mess: torn sweat pants, an old T-shirt, and his hair was very disorganized. Ears burning he asked, "May I help you?"  
  
"Ron, you've got to listen to me. I know that we have talked in a while but you need to hear this......"  
  
He had stopped listening. Something about this girl struck him as oddly familiar. She was so bossy. And rude. If she wasn't so hott, he'd have probably slammed the door in her face and told her to sod off. I mean, he didn't even know who she was and she just kept talking......  
  
"Blimey! Hermoine, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Ron. I told you...."  
  
"Hermoine? Hermoine _Granger_? Hermoine from Hogwarts? Class of 20..."  
  
"Yes Ron" she interrupted. He never was any good at listening. Short attention span. But he did look cute with that adorable confused look on his face. "It's me. Now can we just....?  
  
"Damn, you're hott!" Hermoine could've slapped him right then if _she_ hadn't have shown up.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!"  
  
Both Hermoine and Ron jumped. Mrs. Weasley had come over. And by the way she was glaring at Ron, he knew he was in deep shit! "Is that any way to talk? Especially in front of a lady!"  
  
"But mom..." He started but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Apologize"  
  
"Apologize?" He sounded appalled.  
  
"Right now...apologize to her." Mrs. Weasley nodded towards Hermoine. Hermoine looked at Ron. She couldn't help but find the humor in this situation so she decided to play along. She stifled a laugh as she flashed Ron a _You-Better-Apologize-For-Mommy_ look.  
  
"I'm sorry" Ron mumbled as his eyes dropped towards his feet.  
  
"That's my good lil' Ronnikins. Now, go upstairs and change. You're an embarrassment!"  
  
Hermoine cut in. She had momentarily forgotten why she was her in the first place...until now. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley....I just need a few words with Ron. It'll only take a second."  
  
Mrs. Weasley eyed her suspiciously then slowly turned to leave. After she had vanished, Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. They quietly climbed the staircase until finally they reached Ron's room. When they were in, he closed the door and locked it.  
  
He layed down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Honestly, that woman drives me bonkers! I can't wait to leave this place."  
  
"Ron, we really have to talk." She quickly filled him in on all her suspicions. He stayed quiet a little after she had stopped. She stared at him waiting for a response. He just stared at the floor.  
  
"You..." he paused and brought his eyes up to meet hers, "You're dating _Malfoy_?" He said the name like it burned his throat.  
  
"That's all you can say after all I told you? How thick can you get, Ron? If you're not going to help, I'll just leave." She got up to leave and headed toward the door.  
  
He jumped up and blocked her path. "No! Look, I'm sorry but that was just...._hard_ to process. But I'm better now...besides, how can _I _help?"  
  
"Well," she sat back down on a chair near his desk, "I figured you could help me get in touch with Harry."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I don't know where Harry is." He said flatly.  
  
_That's odd._ Hermoine thought._ Maybe something happened between those two that I don't know about. Hmmmm. But Ron has to know something...I mean Harry and Ginny were good friends, she must talk to Ron about Harry.  
_  
"Oh, come one Ron! Not even the _slightest_ clue? What about Ginny? Would she know where Harry's......?"  
  
"NO! She wouldn't'.....but I think he's at Hogwarts....teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Needed to be near Dumbledore and Snape." He noticed Hermoine's brow crease so he decided to explain a little further. "He moved into Grimmauld Place and was elected as part of the Order."  
  
_Wow...I'm really outta touch with them! So much has happened_...then she noticed Ron's apparent dislike of talking about Harry. _I wonder what's going on between those two? Oh well, whatever it is...I'm sure Ron will let it go._  
  
"Ron," She hesitated. "Will you go to Hogwarts with me?"  
  
His expression was one of shock and anger. Maybe the little disagreement between the two boys was bigger than she thought. His look scared her....he staring at her as if she was insane.  
  
"Hermoine," he finally managed to speak in a calm voice though it was pretty obvious that he was unhappy. "I will NOT go to Hogwarts with you."  
  
Her face fell. He was her only hope...now who would help her.  
  
Seeing her hurt reaction, he decided he owed her an explanation. Not really sure why, but he wanted to tell her everything. Maybe just get all of the anger off his chest.  
  
His head dropped into his hands, "I have to tell you something..."  
  
THE END

* * *

****

**OK...first off, sorry it took forever to update..i got friggin locked up so i couldnt until June 2..how gay is that? (Kate..i dont wanna hear it!) Anyhoo....Ha Ha! Cliffhanger ..again! Anyhoo, waiting a week was sooooo not cool so yeah, next time....screw that little rule. It'll prolly be a few days. But yeah, NO MORE SCHOOL!!!!!!! Yeah! Please R/R...and don't be mean...I'm having a good day. Don't' ruin it!**


	5. A Few ::Little:: Surprises

**Disclaimer I don't own anything or anyone in this story. (unfortunately) and they belong to J.K. Rowling. So, please don't sue me or nothing....i mean no harm!  
**

* * *

****

**Chapter 5: A Few "Little" Surprises  
  
(A/N: Yes...it's still flashback...I'll let ya know)  
**  
Hermoine waited anxiously. She had never seen Ron look so serious. He had now moved his head out of his hands and was staring straight at the wall in front of him, tapping his right foot, and running his hands through his long, ginger-colored hair. He suddenly turned and looked her square in the eye. A nervous chill ran up her spine. _Oh for Merlin's sake, stop overreacting. It's probably just some stupid little thing that he's making into some HUGE deal. Pull yourself together!  
  
_Just then Ron opened his mouth, ready to spill his guts. Hermoine leaned forward, encouraging him to talk. He sighed and began. "Well, you see...in fifth year Harry and....." He was cut off by the sound of footsteps. The doorknob wiggled and then there was a soft knock. Ron rose to unlock and door. When he opened it, a small girl, aged three years or less, stood outside holding a small ragged doll in her hand. She had red hair, darling dimples, and beautiful green eyes. They were like large, sparkling emeralds.  
  
The small girl quickly attatched herself to Ron's leg. He simply sighed and dragged her over to his bed. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. A huge smile spread across her face and a very mischevious one crossed his. Then, he grabbed the girl, threw her on the bed gently, and started tickling her. The small child's giggles were enough to make anyone laugh but all Hermoine could do was stare. Questions were racing through her mind. _Who is this child? Why is she here? I hope she isn't....  
  
_"'Moine....are you OK?" It was Ron....apparently the tickling session had been over for a while and she had just been staring.  
  
She tried to regain her composure. She cleared her throat and asked, " Ron......who is your little _friend_?" Her voice quavered. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
He noticed her voice. He could tell she was in shock...and he couldn't blame her. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned on telling her. But, as fate would have it, he didnt really have a choice. "Hermoine.....this is Nadia Rose. But we usually just call her Nadie."  
  
"Oh, I see," She got up, walked over to the little girl, and crouched down. "Hi Nadie." She looked up at Ron. "Is she a....a cousin of yours?"  
  
"No...she actually is my..." _Merlin, please don't say daughter, please don't say daughter _"...niece." _Oh...that makes her Fred's...or George's...or..... _Hermoine gasped.  
  
"She's Ginny's...isn't she?" Ron nodded. "Ginny's and...." _Who? Who would she do this with? Who was she.....Oh! It all makes sense now...I knew those eyes looked familiar._ "Ginny's and Harry's!" This was all too much for poor Hermoine. She sat on the floor and rested her back against the bed. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.  
  
Ron figured some "adult talk" would be needed shortly so he politely told Nadia to go downstairs. She happily skipped through the door and Ron closed it behind her. He walked over and sat down next to Hermoine on the floor. He slowly put his arm around, hoping it would comfort her a bit.  
  
She felt his arm go around her but she didn't really care. She just wanted more details. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Well..." he began again, " you see, after you left us, Harry was really down about it." A cringe of guilt swept through Hermoine's body. "He started hanging around with Ginny more. It was kind of weird always having my sister with us, but I got used to it. Anyways, her crush on him developed again. And I seemed to sense he fancied her too. Then one day, I see them kissing in a hallway. Let's just say I was _not_ please with that. But after talking to Harry, I figured it would be OK. I mean, he _was_ my best friend. I wanted him to be happy. Plus, I figured I could trust him. Boy was that _stupid_! Because in our last year, I find out that those two had been _snogging_!!" He was practically yelling now. Hermoine flinched at his sudden change of volume. "So I hunted down that bastard and told him off. I told him to stay away from my sister and the rest of my family and that I never wanted to see him again. And that's the last time I talked to _him_." Ron paused and took a deep breathe, obviously trying to calm himself down.  
  
"So, over the summer we found out that Ginny's pregnant. Of course, by now, Harry is _conviently_ away somewhere, only Merlin knows where, and my poor sister is stuck to care for _his_ mistake all by herself! If I ever see him again I'll hit him with an Unforgivible."  
  
Hermoine now had tears in her eyes. This whole ordeal was caused by her. Her ignorance and not being able to deal with a stupid problem. But poor Ron......_Oh Ron! _She took his hand in her own and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. But did anyone ever _tell _Harry about it? Maybe he would have shown up if he knew."  
  
Ron dropped his head. "No...I wouldn't let Ginny. He's a jerk. Why should we tell him? Nadie deserves a better father than that. Someone who I can _trust_!"  
  
OK, now Hermoine had been a good friend by letting him curse and yell and she had not interruptted once. He needed to vent but she had had enough. It does take two people to make a baby! "Ron, how do you know Harry wouldn't be sorry? How do you know he wouldn't want to help raise Nadia, support her and Ginny? You need to give him a chance. Talk to him. Obviously Ginny's ready to forgive, why aren't you?"  
  
He pulled away from her, stood up, and walked over to the desk. He slammed his fist down on it with a BOOM. Hermoine jumped. "Dammit Hermoine.......why do you always have to be right?" He had a smile playing on his lips. She relaxed and smiled but his face fell. "But I was such a jerk to him, he probably won't even want to _talk_ to me." He shook his head. "No, Hermoine, I just can't go with you. I don't know if I'm ready to face him yet."  
  
She understood. She really did. But she really needed Ron to go with her and help Harry. She just knew Harry would be thrilled to see Ron after all these years. And she figured Ron needed to see Harry. He needed to talk to Harry, face to face, and sort out their problems. She wasn't going to force Ron....but she was _not_ going alone.

* * *

****

**Yeah! Now you know the secret.....and it's not a cliffhanger, ok kate? Hehe..anyway the third movie was AWESOME!!! They left out a few parts and changed a few things and some of the people werent exactly like i hd pictured them but still..its harry potter!!!!! My rupert is sooooo cute! But so is everyone else...everyone in that movie is HOTT!! its crazy.....if you havent seeen it yet..go now! NOW--RUN! anyhoo, this chapters a little short but ehhh, you'll get over it! AND---if there's a lot of spelling and grammar errors, sorry but i dont have WORD no more....damn padre! anyways, R/R.... **


	6. Shocking Revelations

**Disclaimer::: HEY...i realized i need a new disclaimer cuz i DO own some of the characters!! So, don't even think about stealing Nadia..she's MINE! MWAHAHAHA! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling..lucky gurl!  
  
A/N--- I changed my pen name from EyEluvBOBXX to XxXtAP-daNCiNg- sPIdeRsXxX..just so you know!  
  
Also, Kate...i did change the chapter around..i didn't like how the other one flowed...was the new one OK? or should i have kept the other one?? Let me know...and if you flame me i swear i'll throw my KOOSH straw at you!**  
  


* * *

Chapter 6: Shocking Revelations  
  
**(A/N::: Uh huh...you got it...flashback)**

Seeing as it was Christmas Break at Hogwart's before Hermoine and Ron arrived, there weren't many students around. They went straight to the Headmaster's office. Fortunately, Mr. Crouch was in and told them where they would find Harry. Walking down the dark corridor which led to Harry's classroom stirred memories of Potions with Snape down in the dungeons. She shuddered.  
  
And suddenly, there it was. They could tell it was his because it was the only door with light shining from beneath it. Hermoine looked over at Ron and he nodded as if telling her he was ready. She saw his hand slip into his pocket, probably to check on his wand, and she swallowed. _Oh please don't let them kill each other!_ She pinched her eyes shut as she reached for the door and pushed it in. When she opened them, she saw that the room was lit by a few large candles scattered around the room. It was empty except for his desk and chairs, the students' tables, a trunk, and a few odds and ends lying throughout the room. And then she saw it. A huge dementor loomed over Harry. Hermoine had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming.  
  
Harry must have heard them enter because he glanced over at them. Realizing he had company, he quickly pointed his wand at the dementor and yelled, "Riddikulus!" Almost instantaneously, the dementor started sprouting little red pimples all over its face. Harry laughed and the dementor retreated into the desk drawer so fast, it caused the drawer to slam shut with a loud BANG. Both Ron and Hermoine jumped. _So, it was a boggart, not a dementor. That's a relief!_ Harry set his wand down on the desk and walked over, a broad grin set on his face. He pulled Hermoine into a rib-crushing hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed as he pulled away and moved towards Ron. He stuck out his hand but Ron just stared at it. Hermoine fingered her wand, not knowing what was going to happen. But, she'd be ready.  
  
Ron's hands were in tight fists at his sides. His ears were red. She thought he might explode. But to her surprise, he relaxed, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him into a hug. She sighed. _He must've been talking himself through it. Good ol' Ron._ When they pulled away, Ron was the first to speak, "Harry, mate, how have you been?"  
  
"Just fine, Ron. Nothing really exciting ever happens around here now that we've graduated." They both chuckled. "What's new with you?"  
  
This was it. He was going to tell Harry what had happened. There was no turning back now. Ron glanced at Hermoine and she took that as her signal to leave. She squeezed his hand for support and stepped out of the room. The only words she heard before she shut the door were "Harry, mate, we have to talk." Harry's smiled faded and he led Ron over to the chairs near his desk.  
  
Hermoine decided it was safe to leave them alone. I mean, Ron was with Harry. He would be OK. Besides, the Death Eaters weren't going to hunt Harry down at Hogwart's of all places. Plus, she figured Harry would be getting enough 'shocking' news for one day. Her little update could wait until tomorrow. It was so nice seeing those two together again. She smiled.  
  
She walked into the Great Hall, not really knowing where else to go. She sat down at the nearest table and rested her head in her arms. She was so tired from traveling all day. _Maybe I could just.._ She yawned._ ..rest my eyes a bit. Just until Harry and Ron are ready. Then I can go.....find....them...........and...._ She didn't finish her thought because sleep overtook her quickly.  
  
**_...:::flashback ends:::..._  
**

* * *

She looked up at Ginny through her tearfilled eyes. Ginny was knelt down beside her with Nadia holding onto her mommy's neck. Hermoine wiped her eyes and managed a smile. She stood and offered Ginny a hand. She took it and then leaned over to pick up her daughter, who had her hands stretched upward.  
  
Just then, Harry hobbled over and handed Nadia a bright yellow dandelion. She took it happily and brought it up to her nose for a sniff. She pulled away, nose covered in yellow pollen, and sneezed, causing the flower to fly from her tiny grip. The group laughed as Ginny wiped the pollen off her nose. Harry offered his hand to Nadia and she wiggled to let her mom know she wanted down. When she was set on the ground, she grabbed her daddy's hand and turned to walk back to the building. Ginny watched them go and then turned to smile at Hermoine.  
  
"They're so cute together. I'm glad everything worked out for you two."  
  
"Me, too. I think Nadie's really helped Harry get through this. He seems to have taken it really hard."  
  
Hermoine dropped her head, but Ginny quickly took her hand and led her over to a group of concrete benches. Head lowered, Hermoine noticed something she hadn't before. The benches had names engraved on the front. The one on the left said 'James "Prongs" Potter' and another said 'Lily Potter'. The one on the far right was plain. _Maybe he'll have Ron's name inscribed on that one._ Ginny led her to the 'Lily' bench and sat down.  
  
Hermoine couldn't take it anymore. She had to say it before she exploded. "Ginny, if I hadn't fallen asleep, or led Ron to Hogwart's or dated that bastard....none of this would have happened! NONE of it...Ron could still be alive!! I'm so sorry" She broke into sobs and rested her head on Ginny's arm.  
  
Ginny rubbed Hermoine's back, trying to soothe her very distraught friend. "Mione, you actually may have _saved_ a life by dating that so-called _bastard_." She didn't feel right calling him that, and neither should Hermoine. She was so frustrated by Hermoine blaming herself and Draco for this. She needed to know the truth and there's no better time than the present.  
  
Hermoine looked up at Ginny. _What did she say?_ She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hermoine, Draco _saved_ Harry's life" She blurted out.  
  
Hermoine almost choked on her own breath. _I must've heard Ginny wrong. Did she say_ _**Draco** saved Harry's life? That's not possible...  
_  
"What?" Hermoine finally choked out.

* * *

**WHOA...bet ya weren't expecting that now, were ya? MWAHAA..cliffy cliffy! Anyways, i still don't have WORD so please bare with me! Also, please review..because those really make my day!! Happy happy joy joy!! Sorry it took so long to update but i'm workin on my other story AND i partyed hard at CEC's last night...WOW! so..HAVE A VERY HARRY DAY YA'ALL!!!!**


	7. Three's a Crowd

**Disclaimer::: HEY...i realized i need a new disclaimer cuz i DO own some of the characters!! So, don't even think about stealing Nadia..she's MINE! MWAHAHAHA! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling..lucky gurl!**

**A/N:::And before i start..../_telepathically throws KOOSH straw at Kate's head_/ Thats better!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Three's a Crowd

**(A/N:: Yeah, more flashbacks...sigh)**

"Remember when Fred and George put all those Dungbombs in Professor Toad's office? She was furious!" Harry and Ron had been talking in that classroom for hours now. They had discussed what needed to be talked about, but were now reminiscing about their days at Hogwart's. Everything was back to normal.

"Good times," Ron said as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. A huge smile crossed his face as he thought about the look Umbridge had on her face when she emerged from her stench filled office. _It doesn't get any better than that!_

"So, what are those two blokes up to these days? Terrorizing people for a living now I presume."

"Well," Ron leaned forward in his chair and wrinkled up his forehead, "They used that money you gave them to open up their first gag shop, but now they have a whole chain of them. Those pills they thought up to get kids out of class were bloody brilliant! Of course, that is, after they got everything worked out. The side effects and antidotes and stuff like that. I only wish I would've thought of them first. Then I would have..."

He stopped abruptly. Both boys lifted their heads to look around the room in shock. The lights flickered and then went out. The room was pitch black and neither could see a thing. A cold wind blew through the room. Harry shivered as he groped along the edge of his desk looking for his wand. He found it quickly and lit two small candles sitting on his desk. He was about to light some more across the room when he heard a someone yell.

"Crucio!"

Nothing happened and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They had missed. _Whew! Now I need to find them before..._. A loud agonizing yell came from Harry's right and interrupted his thoughts. His heart plummeted down past his stomach giving him a very sickening feeling. He slowly turned to see his best friend squirming on the ground, screaming in pain. _Ron!_ Anger pulsed through Harry's body.

"Who's in here?!" Harry demanded.

A dark figure came out from the shadows. Dressed all in black, it walked out just far enough for the light to give Harry a clear view. _Voldemort!_ Harry immediately pointed his wand at him but Voldemort was too quick. His curse sent Harry flying into the wall across the room. He hit the floor with a THUD and a bolt of pain shot through his spine. _For Merlin's sake_ Harry thought _please don't kill Ron! I have to get up and help him._

He tried to move but it hurt. He used the wall behind him to support his weight as he slowly stood. He sent a curse Voldemort's way but it was blocked. He needed help. He couldn't do this alone. Harry cursed himself for being so unprepared. _I knew he was powerful..but not this powerful! I need help, badly! I've trained all my life for this. If I don't kill him....._

Another curse brought Harry down to his knees. It felt as though his brain had been frozen. A numb feeling spread over him. He raised his hand to his temples and felt a warm liquid glide over his fingers. He pulled it away and saw his fingers soaked in a deep crimson.

Another curse. The room began to spin. As everything started to go black, an evil putred laughter filled the room. _NO! I have to....stay conscience...save Ron.....fight....fight back! RON! Where is he?_

Harry's brain suddenly snapped back and he scanned the room. When he saw Ron, a lump formed in his throat. Ron lay on the ground, all curled up, staring blankly ahead.....not blinking. Harry was nauseous. Ron's eyes....they were so cold....like Cedric's when Voldemort had killed him. Thinking of Cedric made Harry mad. _NO! I will NOT let someone else die because of me. WAIT! What was that?_ Harry noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Ron had MOVED! He was twitching uncontrollably now, but at least he wasn't dead. He was alive....but barely.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!! cliffy baby! I know it was short but..you'll get over it! Plus, no one's reviewing anymore--and that makes me sad! I feel like crying....so, if i am to continue..i NEED reviews! i am REVIEW HUNGRY!! MWAHAHAHA!**


	8. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer::: HEY...i realized i need a new disclaimer cuz i DO own some of the characters!! So, don't even think about stealing Nadia..she's MINE! MWAHAHAHA! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling..lucky gurl!**  
  
**A/N**: OMIGOSH...to everyone that reviewed...I LOVE YOU! all of you...it made me soooooo happy to get reviews again...so, here our my gratitude filled shout outsAlly...Becky....KatKit....SilverVamp....Fallen Angel of Hell....charles weatherby (whose name really isnt charles btw)!! Thank you thank you thank you! Keep it up...and updates may come more often. (bribes..uh huh...they work!) anyways..on with the story!! ...:::_side glances at Kitsu Lebeau and smirks evilly_:::...  
  


* * *

Chapter 8: The Nightmare

**(A/N:: Do i really have to remind again? FLASHBACK PEOPLE, FLASHBACK-kind of, but only cuz it not happening in the present..no one in particular thinking it though...)**  
  
"Expelliarmus"  
  
_Shit_ Voldemort had taken Harry's wand. _So now what? It's hopeless, without a wand..there's nothing I can do._ Kneeling there, wandless, in the middle of the room, Harry's last shred of confidence broke. Hit with one more spell, he collapsed.  
  
Voldemort approached Ron's body. He kicked at it, bent over, and ran a long, pointy finger across his face. Ron whimpered as a raw, bloody line appeared where Voldemort had just touched him. Harry cringed as he started to crawl toward Ron. A slow process, for one of his legs wasn't working properly and he was already weak.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
A green flash of light blinded Harry. Ron's body jerked then went limp. Harry closed his eyes and lay his head down on the cold, hard floor. A tear fell down his cheek. "Ron..." he said, barely audible. Then he screamed in frustration. He couldn't take it anymore! _I'm going to kill Voldemort or die trying!_ He knew the second option was the most likely but he wasn't scared anymore.  
  
Every ache in his body seemed to go away. He stood facing Voldemort. He wasn't going to back down now. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Now, Potter.....we shall see how powerful you really are." Wand raised, glowing green, Voldemort stared down at Harry.  
  
"Avada Keda........"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
A black blur jumped onto Harry and pushed him aside just before a green light shot out of Voldemort's wand. Harry landed, _hard,_ and hit his head on the floor. He closed his eyes. There was nothing more he could do.  
  
"Don't move, Potter!"  
  
That voice. Harry knew that voice. He lifted his eyelids just enough to see a man with long, blonde hair standing in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Draco, how _dare_ you defy me?"  
  
Harry hadn't seen him in a while, not since graduation from Hogwart's. He looked the same and still had that cocky arrogance about him that Harry hated. But this time, Harry seemed to see him in a different light. Draco was _protecting_ him.  
  
"I thought you were a _pureblood_. Loyal to me like your father. But it seems as though with Lucius in jail, you have been sidetracked. Switching sides...all because of stupid, filthy _Mudblood_! She _will_ die for this..as will you of course."  
  
"She's NOT a Mudblood! She's smart and taught me who the real leader was." He spoke so confidently, like he didn't fear Lord Voldemort anymore. "Without her, I'd still be following you, you slimey son of a bitch!"  
  
"Crucio!!"

Voldemort was very angry. Not only had Draco stopped him from killing Potter, but now he was insulting him as well. Draco fell to the floor in a heap and squirmed around, obviously in a lot of pain. But he wasn't going to scream...no, that would Voldemort his satisfaction and Draco would not give him that.  
  
Now, Harry's scar had been burning severely ever since Voldemort had entered the room, but now it was searing with pain. It felt like it might split open and cause his whole head to explode. The pain was making him dizzy.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy....who do you plan to follow? Albus Dumbledore? He'll do you no good, he's a useless wizard. My men got him good a few years ago so you better...."  
  
The door burst open and there in the door stood none other than Dumbledore himself. He looked as fit as ever. He walked in announcing how Voldemort's followers actually weren't so tough. A spell crashed into Voldemort, causing him to stumble backwards. Suddenly Harry couldn't stay conscience any longer. The last thing he heard was a slow, burning noise followed by a scream.  
  
Then, Harry was gone.

* * *

**OK..thats the end for now....its kinda short but...TO BE CONTINUED...and as for my thank you's earlier...KATE I LOVE YOU..i was just joshin wit ya girlie!! you are my bestest reviewer....even if you criticize EVERYTHING i write...but thats OK...i'll forgive. hope you had fun in..um...wherever you were! I hope you remembered my bday gift chica or your in deep dodo...!!!! anways...please review ppls...it makes me smile...and flame too if you must (even though i havent gotten a REAL one yet...knock on wood!) i will just laugh at you....cuz flames are stupid!! Much love...YO!!**


	9. Enemies United

**Disclaimer::: HEY...i realized i need a new disclaimer cuz i DO own some of the characters!! So, don't even think about stealing Nadia..she's MINE! MWAHAHAHA! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling..lucky gurl**

**OMI GOODNESS..i finally got Word back a few days ago…thank ya, thank ya! So..everything should be better now..though I never got any complaints before..oh well, just expressing my joy! Also…tomorrow..JUNE 30TH…is my 16th birthday!! YEAH!!! sings happy birthday to self I figured I better update today or it may never get done…I'm celebratin wit mi familia tomorrow..fun fun fun!!**

**ONE MORE THING:::: kate..lovely message..haha, made me snicker..was the dominoes good? I hope so…!!! Thanks for the reviews everybody!! MUCHAS GRACIAS MIS AMIGAS!!!!**

**OH (CENSOR)!!!!!! I really did have this damn story ready for Tuesday but, the damn website wouldn't let me upload it properly so (CENSOR). So, yeah, here it is but most of the A/N notes are for Tuesday…not today! Sorry sorry…(CENSOR CENSOR)**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 9: Enemies United

**(OK…its still part of the past…read on mon ami's!)**

"Harry, Harry wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a bright white room with lots of lights. He'd seen a room like this once in St. Mungo's. _Is that where I am?_ He tried to sit up to get a better look but he couldn't. His muscles were too sore. Next to his beside was Dumbledore, peering at him over his half-mooned spectacles. Waiting outside his room, a crowd of people was staring in anticipation. In front were the Weasleys: all eight of them. _Eight? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, Ginny…where's Ron? _Memories of the night's events quickly flooded Harry's mind and he slammed his fist onto the bedside table.

"Harry," Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know it's hard but I have someone here who wants to see you."

"Is Voldemort dead?" Harry interrupted.

"Well, no Harry. He….he disappeared before we could…" Dumbledore's eyes seemed to lose their twinkle and he sounded concerned.

Harry sighed. "I should have fought better. I was TRAINED to fight. And I was an embarrassment."

"You got that right, Potter."

Harry looked in the direction from which the voice came. "Malfoy? What are _you_ doing here?" he snapped.

"Mr. Malfoy here saved _your_ life, Harry."

Harry suddenly remembered Malfoy pushing him out of the way and standing up to Voldemort. _Why did he do that?_

Dumbledore rose and walked to the door. "I'll leave you two alone." He shut the curtain to block the view of Harry's entourage. "I trust you boys will behave yourselves?" And with that, he shut the door.

Malfoy slumped into the chair Dumbledore had previously occupied. He leaned back and propped his feet up on Harry's bed. "So, aren't you going to thank me?"

"Why did you do it?" Harry was not going to thank Malfoy without an explanation. _He probably only saved me so he could hold it over my head—Poor lil' Harry needs big brave Draco to protect him---_

"Potter….I mean, H-Harry."

_Harry? Malfoy never calls me by my real name._

"I know I was sort of an ass to you back at Hogwart's but…"

"_Sort_ of?"

"Listen, I'm trying to be nice so just shut up for once, would you?"

_That sounded more like the Malfoy I knew._

"Anyways, I guess I only made your life hell because…..because I was, in a way, jealous." He paused, not believing himself that he had just admitted to Potter that he was jealous. "I mean, you were everything my father wanted me to be. You had it all: labeled one of the best and youngest Quidditch players at Hogwart's, good marks in your classes, and all the attention for being the damn 'Boy Who Wouldn't Die'" Harry rolled his eyes. _Does this story have a point?_ "And….you had Hermoine."

"What?! I never _had_ Hermoine. We were just friends…nothing more."

"Don't you get it? I would have given anything to have been her friend."

"But, you were always so _mean_ to her…calling her names, making fun of her teeth, hair and intelligence."

"Well, I didn't want you or Weasel…sorry, I mean Weasley to suspect anything. I had a reputation to uphold. Plus, me and a Mud-, um, a non-pureblood wouldn't have been acceptable. I was Slytherin…she was a Gryffindor. Everything was against it."

"Oh, Malfoy..grow up! Bloodline doesn't matter. It's the person inside that counts. If you really…"

"I know. Because after the 'Golden Trio' broke apart, I came into the picture." Draco flashed his infamous 'Malfoy smirk'.

"You came into…what do you mean?"

"Me and Hermoine….we dated."

Harry was speechless, not to mention disgusted. _How could those two…of all people…get together? How could Hermoine LIKE him? It just wasn't moral. Hermoine hated Malfoy. And he hated her. Oh Merlin, I hoped they never kissed. UGH!!_

"Although," Malfoy continued, "I think she might be considering breaking it off. She's been so distant lately."

"You're _still_ dating?"

"Of course. But….I think she overheard me speaking to Mr. Crabbe."

"About what?"

"About becoming a…..a Death Eater."

Harry went pale. _Malfoy was a Death Eater? Dumbledore left me alone in a closed room with a bloody DEATH EATER?? I have to get out of here before he tried to kill me!_ Harry started to get to his feet, despite the pain, when a hand grabbed him and pushed him back down on the bed.

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

**BUM BUM….its not a cliffy…cuz I'll even tell ya, its Malfoy's hand….HAHAHA!! no but really—Harry wont get hurt…he's just spazztic! But ya gotta love him! Just a few more chappies to go and then THE END…how terribly sad? BUT..i'm still working on my other story…not sure how its gonna end though…oh well, we'll see! AND KATE..your phone call made my lonely day! TATTOO—I don't believe you, you know…seeing is believing…and I will see when you return whether you LIED or not! Anyways, people PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews are like rainbows….they make he HAPPY—wasn't that deliciously corny? Good…review! Flames will be EATENMUY SABROSO!!!**


	10. Questions

**Disclaimer::: HEY...i realized i need a new disclaimer cuz i DO own some of the characters!! So, don't even think about stealing Nadia..she's MINE! MWAHAHAHA! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling..lucky gurl**

**A/N:: I didn't get any birthday wishes….:::_sniff_:::.... that makes me sad! Haha..nah, I'm OAKY..i just got back from Chi-town!! Family reunion don't ya know!! Twas fun…kate missed me terribly!! Hehe…but everything's OAKY now..so read on mis amigos (though, I think its mostly amigas right now..but for later reference we'll keep it amigos, eh?)!!!!!!!**

**A/N::: Um…I have a request!! I'm writing my story..and I don't really know what to think about it…so, if anyone wants to read over it when I finish ya know, to tell me it sucks or change this or end it this way or WHATEVA…let me know!! I would really appreciate it….big grin I would be eternally grateful!! We'll see then eh? Now, on to the story…..(its almost over....:::_tear_:::.....)**

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Chapter 10: Questions**

**(A/N:: ....:::_clears throat_:::...…last bit of flashback-y-ish stuff….i PROMISE!!!)**

"Oh calm down Pothead! Be grateful I joined. This way I knew when I had to save your sorry ass. Besides, I would never _seriously _join."

_Oh…_ Harry relaxed. _But wait! There's only ONE way to be sure._ So, he asked.

"Malfoy, can I see your arm?"

"My…what!?! Why?" He looked unnerved.

"I want to see if you really were a…..you know, a _follower_."

Draco stared at Harry for a while until finally he rolled his eyes and pushed up the sleeve of his shirt. His arm was severely burnt and a large bloody gauze was tied around his forearm. Harry just gazed at it, unblinkingly. Draco could tell what Harry was thinking.

"Let's just say Ol' Voldy wasn't too happy to find out that I had tricked him." He smirked and looked up at Harry. _The burning noise was…Malfoy's skin! Uh, how awful!_ "Wanted to remove the Mark along with my whole bloody arm! Luckily Dumbledore was there." Harry actually started to sympathize for the guy.

"I thought Voldemort could tell if he was being deceived…..like some sort of sixth sense of his."

"Sixth sense? Potter, you bloke, you have been reading way too many Muggle comic books. Besides, I had every intention of becoming a full member."

"But you said…."

"I said I would never _seriously_ join. And I didn't, did I? I tried it out for Father's sake, but it just wasn't me."

Harry stifled a laugh. _Who knew Malfoy actually had a mind of his own? _

"At the last moment, I changed my mind. I knew I had a decision to make: Choose a life of evil and murders or one with Hermione."

"And you chose Hermione?"

"Right."

_Merlin, Malfoy had a heart, too! He wasn't as big a git as I thought._ All this new information swirling around in Harry's already aching head made him dizzy. He needed a Pensieve.

Just then, the nurse came in and announced it was time for Harry to take his potions and Draco would have to leave. Draco nodded and stood.

"Well, H-harry….get well soon." He extended his right hand.

Harry grabbed it in return and gave it a hearty shake. "I'll try. Thanks for coming….D-draco." Harry smiled. _I guess we will need to work on calling each other by our first names._

As Draco walked out the door, he paused to turn and smile back. It didn't look as to be very sincere, but it was a start. They had reached an understanding.

Harry closed his eyes and replayed what had just happened. He couldn't help but laugh. _Me….and Mal-DRACO…are…friends. Ha! I didn't even think there was a spell or potion strong enough to bring US together. I guess I was wrong._

**.....::::END FLASHBACK::::.....**

Hermione gasped. Draco saved Harry's life because of _her_! She had to find him. Now. But she'd already practically told him to 'sod off' once today….he probably left.

She dashed around frantically looking for him. She ran inside and checked. No Draco. Then she ran back outside, but only this time around front. There he was, talking to Harry. She ran up to both of them and pulled them into a big group hug. Harry and Draco exchanged confused looks over her head. When she finally let go, she had tears in her eyes. She was looking directly at Draco.

"Well," said Harry, finally breaking the silence. He cleared his throat. "I guess I'll be going now. Hermione." He smiled at her. "And Draco, don't forget to, uh , call me…about the…" He cleared his throat again and nodded slightly towards Hermione. Draco raised his eyebrows in response and Harry nodded once more. He then turned and walked away. The two watched him hobble back up the hill. When he finally disappeared, Hermione turned towards Draco.

"Draco," She grabbed his hand in hers. "I'm so sorry I put you through this…this hell this past year. I've been such a git. I didn't know. You are such a wonderful person, I should I have trusted you more. And, I will understand if you never want to see me again. But," she paused as she wiped her tears away, "I love you."

Draco smiled. Not an _I-Knew-You'd-Come-Crawling-Back-To-Me_ evil smirk, but a genuine, heartfelt, _mysterious_ smile. "I love you, too" She hugged him tightly, and then he gently pushed her back. He rolled up his sleeves (she could clearly see the burn marks) and reached into his pocket. A tiny _POP_ could only be heard by Draco as he slowly brought out a small, black box from his pocket. He got down on one knee and opened the box t reveal a stunning diamond ring inside. Hermione gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

****

**WOAH…what a shocker, right? I mean, GEEZ, it was only labeled a HG/DM fic….!! Anyways, the last chapter of the first part will be uploaded soon! It's all written, just need to be typed. There's an interesting twist ending to this story so wait around to see! Also, hit me up about my other story like I mentioned earlier….PLEASE! so yeah…PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll give anyone who reviews a MILLION DOLLARS….ok, not really…I lied…but still, I know I have my FAITHFUL REVIEWERS who wont let me down! So..until later….REMEMBER::: don't feed the squirrels!!! ;)**


	11. Epilogue: A Familiar Gift

**Disclaimer****::: HEY...i realized i need a new disclaimer cuz i DO own some of the characters!! So, don't even think about stealing Nadia..she's MINE! MWAHAHAHA! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling..lucky gurl**

**A/N****::::: Ummm, yeah, I would like to say YOU ROCK to charlesweatherby…she was my 40th reviewer!! Isn't that AWESOME!?! I thought so…..so, yes…"charles"…LUV YA GIRLIE!!**

**Also, written....you're comment about Voldy…I was gonna explain it in the sequel…but unfortunately, I was told NOT to have a sequel…so guess it's MY lil' secret… _..:::Mumbles:::…._ _stupid kate..telling me what I should and shouldn't do…write a marauder story she says…PUH!...dont do a sequel she tells me…grrrr..RAWR!_ sorry, I'm rambling..hehe…READ ON!!!**

* * *

**Epilogue: A Familiar Gift**

****

"You may now kiss the bride."

An uproar of cheering and applause exploded as Hermione and Draco kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. They started down the aisle, followed closely behind by the best man, Harry Potter, and the maid of honor, Ginny Weasley.

They climbed into their carriage and quickly changed into more comfortable street clothes. As the horses began moving, Hermione lost her balance and fell into Draco's arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and gently caressed her cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you," she said after pulling away.

"I love you, too…Granger."

She looked up. He had a cute little smirk spread across his face. She giggled and playfully pushed him away. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a necklace.

He grinned cheekily.

"Draco, what is that?"

He let the chain fall to reveal the object hanging from its end. Hermione gasped at what she saw. She had seen it before.

"How did you get that?" Her eyes were the size of galleons.

"Dumbledore gave it to me. It's all set and everything. He just told me to use it wisely." Draco's eyes twinkled. "What do you say to a trip through time?"

Hermione looked wary of the idea so Draco raised an eyebrow.

"It's just….traveling through time isn't a very _romantic_ honeymoon." She crossed her arms.

Draco felt for Hermione, really he did. But he knew that some pretty important date must be set on that Time Turner or else Dumbledore would have waited until AFTER the honeymoon.

Draco had been doing missions for Dumbledore ever since he saved Harry's life. He had worked at the Ministry for a short amount of time. He had also apparated across the world. Now, he had another one to do…only this one involved time. He figured it must not be THAT big of a deal, I mean, he DID have Hermione with him. He would just have to make it up to her some other time…

Hermione sat, arms crossed, staring at Draco, who was OBVIOUSLY thinking very hard about something. She didn't really care. _I wanted a romantic vacation, but NO! I have to time travel. Where is Dumbledore taking us? _

She thought of where he could POSSIBLY send them…then it hit her. _We could be going back in time to SAVE RON!! _This made her very excited and she immediately grabbed Draco's arm.

"Let's do it!"

"I knew you'd come around. Hold on tightly."

"Gladly," she smiled and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

She closed her eyes and suddenly felt as though she was being sucked through a black hole. When the sensation stopped, she carefully opened her eyes. It was foggy and dark. She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust. Nothing looked familiar to her. She looked up at Draco, who looked just as concerned as she felt.

She grabbed his hand. "Honey, where are we?"

"Shhhhh," He pointed.

They watched as a young man with dark, raven-colored hair walked to a door to greet a young woman with vibrant red hair holding a small child. The man and woman kissed.

"Daddy!" the little boy squealed and reached over to his father.

The raven-haired man took the small boy into his own arms.

"Harry, m'boy!! Daddy's missed you."

Hermione tugged at Draco's sleeve.

"Draco, _Draco_," she whispered. "It's Harry! And his parents…..why are we HERE?"

Draco swallowed hard as the realization came to him. They were going to witness the Potters' murder!

"I don't know…but come on."

All his muscles tightened as he stood up and pulled her along. Jaw set, he set off toward the house that the trio had just entered. _I have to do something…I have to do ANYTHING…but I'm not quite sure what. Dumbledore sent me here for a reason._

Dumbledore KNEW Harry couldn't survive without Voldemort, so killing him would endanger Harry's life. That's why Voldemort had "escaped" from Hogwarts. Draco had been sent here to kill Voldemort before he got to the Potter's house. But how?

Well, whatever he decided to do, he wasn't going to sit here and watch it happen. He had a chance to change the present and make life better for all magic-folk and muggles alike. And with all this determination flowing through his veins, you would think he was part Gryffindor.

**……….:::::::THE END:::::::……………**

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

****

**OMG…crazy aint it?? The way things work out!! But yes, sadly I'm not ALLOWED to make a sequel so this is it I s'pose. I coulda re-written the ending but I didn't feel like it…hehe..so you're stuck with this one. ( maybe if you beg and plead enough, I'll overrule kate's judgment…BWAHAH) but yes, I am working on a FEW other thing so just wait!! Anyways…PLEASE REVIEW…see if I can make it FIFTY reviews..if not, I'll be ok!! SO YES…TA TA FOR NOW!! See ya on my next entry!! _…:: MWA::…_ AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
